VE Day
by Little.Misanthrope
Summary: Victory in Europe Day.  May 8, 1945.  Arthur and Alfred get caught up in the celebrations and end up becoming closer.  Much closer.  Very fluffy.


This was written as a birthday fic for my friend. She wanted USUK finally getting together on VE Day. So, here it is!

* * *

Crowded was the only word Alfred could think of to describe London right now. There were people pressed up against him on both sides, cheering, hugging and kissing. The first step to ending this war had been completed. Germany had surrendered, leaving Japan to fight the war alone.

"Bloody hell, I keep getting stepped on!"

Alfred glanced to his left, watching as Arthur tried to frown at the man who had stepped on his foot. But a smile, a true, happy smile, refused to leave Arthur's face and Alfred knew that Arthur was just as happy as his people, if not more so.

The celebrations went on all day and well into the night. The two nations had ended up at Arthur's London home, tipsy and laughing merrily.

Neither one remembered who made the first move, but they were soon pressed against each other, kissing desperately. Their hands went everywhere, wanting to touch every part of each other.

Arthur pulled Alfred into the bedroom, where the kisses continued and the touches grew more heated.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains and fell on Alfred's sleeping form. Scrunching up his face, he tugged the blankets over his head, snuggling closer to the warm body beside him. Soft laughter dragged him from his sleep and he poked his head out, squinting at the blurry form of Arthur.

"Here you go, luv."

Arthur carefully placed Texas back on Alfred's face, smiling at him. A real smile, just like the one from yesterday. Not a sarcastic smile or a sneer, but a real smile. Directed at him. Alfred smiled back as last night came back to him.

It had been like an explosion, the way they had released their sexual tensions. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that everyone had noticed how much they had wanted each other, but had been too stubborn to let go of the past.

But yesterday had changed everything. The victory in Europe had lifted their spirits so much that the façade they had constructed to keep the other at a distance had crumbled.

"Mornin'," Alfred mumbled, pulling Arthur closer with one arm. Pressing a soft kiss to Arthur's lips, he smiled, not wanting to move from this comfortable position.

"Good morning, luv. Did you sleep well?" Arthur continued to smile, running a hand through Alfred's sleep mussed hair. Receiving a nod, he chuckled as Alfred closed his eyes again and snuggled against him.

They lay like that for a bit longer before Alfred's stomach growled loudly. Arthur laughed and sat up, pulling Alfred up with him. "Go shower, luv. I'll make you some breakfast."

Alfred kissed Arthur again before getting out of bed and heading into Arthur's bathroom. The Briton watched him go before getting up and shrugging on a robe. Wandering into the kitchen, he contemplated what to make for breakfast before deciding on toast and eggs. That was simple enough for him.

* * *

The smell of burnt toast greeted Alfred as he stepped out of the shower. Laughing to himself, he wrapped a towel around himself before heading into the kitchen just in time to save the eggs from burning as well. Arthur was glaring at the toast as though it had done him a great injustice by burning like that.

"It's fine, Arthur. I don't mind burnt food. You know that."

"Yes, but I wanted it to be perfect but the bloody toast had to burn!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and went over to the other nation, pulling him into a hug. He pulled Arthur into a kiss, smiling into it as he felt the other relax.

"Don't worry about the food. I'm not picky."

Arthur frowned at him for a moment before he sighed. "Fine." He moved to go set the table but Alfred's arms tightened around him.

"I love you, Arthur." Alfred was smiling softly as he watched Arthur's green eyes widen and a blush cover his cheeks.

Coughing, Arthur pulled out of the hug and grabbed the toast, trying to pretend like he was suddenly fascinated by the burn marks. He mumbled something, but Alfred heard it anyway and it make his smile widen.

"I love you too, git."


End file.
